


Начальник

by SovietSatin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gerontophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Сева вздохнул глубоко, тяжело, переносицу потёр — Рома как никто другой знал, какие мысли сейчас вертелись в этой седой голове. Наругать в очередной раз за мат? Без толку. Наругать за то, что назвал бездельником? Против правды не попрёшь.





	Начальник

— У нас во сколько последнее?

— В пять.

— Они издеваются? Я жить на работе должен, по их мнению?

— Ты всё равно нихуя не делаешь, почему бы и не пожить.

Сева вздохнул глубоко, тяжело, переносицу потёр — Рома как никто другой знал, какие мысли сейчас вертелись в этой седой голове. Наругать в очередной раз за мат? Без толку. Наругать за то, что назвал бездельником? Против правды не попрёшь. Полная вседозволенность.

Оскорблять «начальника», разбирать бумажки и бесконечно пялиться — то на секретаршу, то на этого господина Мало-тебя-в-детстве-пороли. Хорош, падла, аж сил нет. Стервозный, возрастной и властный — мечта, не меньше.

А как, блядь, сидела на нём эта мантия! Невыносимо. Будто ряса у монахов: скрывала всё, за что мог взгляд зацепиться — но разве это плохо, разве это отталкивает? Ничуть. Только сильнее раздразнивает и без того разыгравшуюся фантазию.

Бумаги, толстой стопкой лежавшие на краю старого, на вид совершенно не крепкого стола, странным образом оказались на полу. Никакого участия Ромы. Не-а.

— Подними.

Сева, как всегда, звучал сухо. Спасибо, что обошлось без коронной фразы и нравоучений.

— Нет. Я не нанимался за тобой мусор подбирать.

Его ладонь, иссушенная возрастом и украшенная выделяющимися рельефно венами, коснулась подбородка — какая прелесть! — и посмотрел он злобно, нахмурился. Пусть пошипит.

Сева встал на колени прямо перед ним и задницу выпятил так, что даже мантии это было неподвластно скрыть. Бумаги он собирал бездумно, не в том порядке, который должен быть — лишь бы создать плохую видимость порядка, лоска. Приличия.

А губы его были так неприлично близко к паху.

— Прекрати меня провоцировать.

— С чего бы мне прекращать?

Старый ублюдок. Его мордашка, исчерченная морщинами, но от того не менее миловидная, сделалась показушно-печальной: он брови свёл домиком, невыразительную нижнюю губу закусил. И смотрел, скотина, смотрел исподлобья, снизу вверх. Обкончать бы.

— Знаешь, мантии судей в других странах весьма и весьма смешные.

— Знаю.

— Представляю, как ты смотрелся бы в таких.

Золотого цвета пуговицы с двуглавыми орлами притянули взгляд. Снова. Очень уж они выделялись на черной мантии, контрастировали с седыми, отдающими серебром волосами. Прекрасен.

— Хочу тебя.

Рома не думал, когда это говорил. А Сева оставил наполовину собранные бумаги на полу и поднялся, прищурился пристально — было бы на что так реагировать, ничего же неожиданного и нового не прозвучало. Рома обнял его за талию, _пока_ не став посягать на причинное место, и толкнул к полупустому столу, навалился сразу же сверху. Поцеловал.

— Ты помнёшь мне мантию.

— И что? Она под своим весом тут же выпрямится.

— Но я же буду знать, что она мятая.

Рома схватил его за запястья, обтянутые плотно манжетами, чмокнул — наконец-то — пигментное пятно на щеке и вздёрнутый гордо нос. Потрясающее ощущение.

— У нас заседание через полчаса, я буду уставший, я ничего не пойму.

— Не ищи отговорки — я чувствую, _насколько_ ты на самом деле хочешь устать: у тебя сердце колотится и зрачки расширены.

— Сука.

— Да, я такой. Выбирай: я могу отодрать тебя, как секретаршу в дешёвом фильме, а могу посадить сверху и дать двигаться самому.

Он удивился. Глаза стали большими, капельку испуганными — чудесно, сладко. Только ради этого стоило терпеть все капризы старого — и такого сексуального в своей старости — мудака.

— Пожалуй, сам.

— Тебя подготовить, принцесса?

— Нет, но на презерватив попрошу хотя бы похаркать. Иначе не дам.

О, Рома был исключительно расчётлив! В пиджаке уже два месяца валялись три маленьких фольгированных квадратика — презерватив и два пробника клубничной смазки. Условия у всех одинаковы.

— Насчёт душа не переживай, я чистый.

— Даже не стану спрашивать, почему.

Вот как. Чистый. Сева встал, собрал подол, придерживая его руками, и моментально покраснел, стыдливо отвернувшись. Брюки спали сами, стоило только расстегнуть пряжку ремня и маленькую пуговку. И Рома увидел тощие бёдра во всей красе. Крепкие, вытянутые, пусть и кожа уже не упругая — их это ничуть не портило. Только добавляло изюминку.

Рома сел на стол, добравшись уже до своей ширинки — освободил полувставший член, раскатал по нему презерватив и себя похлопал по ногам, приглашая. Сева стушевался, задрал ногу, острым коленом уперевшись в стол, но целиком залезать не стал. Руки заняты. Ему нужна была помощь, и Рома поддержал, помогая, подтянул поудобнее и сам расслабленно лёг.

Мантию он отпустил, и она, повиснув на чужих плечах колоколом, закрыла все самое интересное — и ведь ничего не сделаешь, сам не захотел его раздевать.

— Это надругательство над судебной властью.

— Чёрт бы с ней. Давай. Двигайся, сладкий.

Да и зачем его раздевать? Пуговки кокетливо сверкнули от резкого движения, плечи показались узкими, словно женские — пышные, собранные снизу фонариком рукава их искажали. Пускай глаз радует.

Неторопливо разорвав розовые блестящие пакетики со смазкой, Сева выдавил их содержимое на свои пальцы и затолкал в себя — прикосновения к члену не было. Чистой рукой он упёрся Роме в грудь, ища опору. Испачканной неторопливо направил член в себя, качнулся вперёд-назад и сел до конца.

Выражение его лица стало недовольным, жалобным, но он не двигался, не слезал — так и сидел, не пытаясь сдвинуть процесс с мёртвой точки. Так дела не делаются. Предлагал же подготовить, растянуть перед началом, и получил решительный отказ.

— Значит, как секретаршу.

— Козёл малолетний.

Он не гордый. Сам пошевелиться не против. Схватил Севу посильнее за полюбившиеся бёдра, тесного тела не покидая, дождался ответных объятий и встал. Зря чтоль в спортзал ходил?

Приятно было к стене его придавить, так, что он зашипел и сжался, сделав только приятнее. Он давал играть с собой, как с куклой. Послушной. Его узкое тело принимало член неохотно, противясь, он явно от подобного вмешательства отвык, но не просил остановиться, не просил изменить темп.

Рукава щекотали щёки. Рома поцеловал его вдумчиво, неторопливо, обжёгся подбородком о ледяную пуговицу. Задумался, стоило ли выполнять обещанное? И толкнулся неожиданно, жёстко — Сева дёрнулся, широко раскрыл рот, с губ его сорвался стон: несмелый, задушенный на корню. Красноречиво.

Рома улыбнулся нагло, зная, насколько это злило неудавшегося «начальника». Убедившись, что тот заметил, носом залез под воротник стойку, прикусил чуть обвисшую кожу на шее и засос поставил, такой, чтобы на грани, чтобы любое неосторожное движение его обнажало.

— Ты долго будешь держать меня как чехол на член? Или соизволишь выебать?

Сева сжался, блядь, призывно сжался, повёл себя как настоящая шлюха — толкнулся сам, до конца, голову задрал и застонал. В голос. Должно быть, вся эта ебучая богадельня, в народе именуемая судом, услышала.

Довёл.

Не в его правилах грубо иметь мужиков, но ради этого можно и исключение сделать, так ведь? Так. Нехуй было в мантии такому красивому ходить, нехуй было рождаться в пятидесятых, нехуй было стонать и ноги раздвигать.

На-про-сил-ся.

Рома подался навстречу, выбив стон ещё более громкий, кожу на шее неласково оттянул зубами — это в разы приятнее, чем нежничать. Лучше только скулёж на ухо слушать. И долбиться, долбиться, долбиться, растрахивать любимого руководителя до неприличия, а после знать — он ёрзает на неудобном кресле из-за тебя. Точка.

Хватка на шее всё болезненнее. Сева откровенно вис на нём — не пытался даже напрячься. Ему и не нужно. Он сжимался, приближая финал, и вряд ли о чём-то — или ком-то — сейчас думал. Руки сводило. Хорошо.

Вместе не кончили. Поправка на возраст — попробуй такую фиалку до оргазма одним членом довести. Они от эмоций не спускают. Да и слишком редко люди настолько хорошо друг друга чувствуют.

Он посадил Севу слабого, не сводящего ног, на стол, стянул с себя презерватив, но завязывать и засыпать бумагами не стал — все равно на него подумают. Застегнул брюки. Встал на колени. Нырнул под подол — душно, пахло этой ебучей химозной клубникой, отчего дышать ещё тяжелее. И как он в этом ходит?

Взгляд упал на бёдра, но промелькнула в голове лукавая мысль — не в этот раз, никуда они от него не денутся. Поэтому взялся за дело. Обхватил губами его член под головкой, сделал несколько неглубоких движений — надо было примериться, — и, не раздумывая, взял целиком. Уж это он умел превосходно: горькое семя, старательно проглоченное, лишний раз это доказало.

Рома посмотрел в осовёлые серые глаза, улыбнулся, как сказал бы мужчина, нормально и поцеловал ещё раз в пигментное пятно — чтобы наверняка.

— Наводи марафет, сладкий. А я полетел на этот праздник жизни, объяснять, почему же господин судья изволит опоздать на заседание. У нас там развод с делёжкой.


End file.
